What were the chances?
by TheBrightestSlytherin
Summary: The war is over, and there's a chance for everyone to get their lives back on track. Whilst Hermione has a top Ministry job, Draco is forced to work non-stop in a job which he hates just to survive. But is the situation about to change? A chance meeting could change both their lives forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Things had changed after the war. Kinsley Shacklebolt continued to hold the position of Minister for Magic, and had worked hard to restore the Magical world to its previous state. After retaking her seventh year at Hogwarts, Hermione had been offered a job as Education Minister in the Ministry which although she was enjoying greatly, found very tiring. She had travelled to Australia and found her parents, yet she hadn't been able to bring herself to return her memories and face their realisation of her betrayal. She missed them very much, and was comforted by knowing of their safely and blissful ignorance of the war (she still couldn't be sure of there not being an attack from a bitter ex-death eater). Harry too had completed his seventh year and his and Ginny's wedding had taken place a year later. The couple were currently excitedly awaiting the birth of their first child. Ron on the other hand had decided not to do his final year, and had instead was been chosen to play beater for the Chudley Cannons (a position he turned out to be much more skilled at than keeper). None of their lives were how they expected them to be, but it was fair to say that all three were doing well.

The rain pattered down on the street in the darkness, the harsh white light of the streetlamp reflecting off the puddle which was collecting on the damp pavement. The sound of high heeled shoes clicked along the pavement as a figure approached. A foot splashed in the puddle as the figure passed the light, and an unhappy sigh elicited from the figure as water splashed her.

"_Exaresco_" Hermione muttered, pointing her wand at her ankle. She pulled her cloak tightly around her as a gust of cold wind blew, and sped up slightly to get out of the weather more quickly. Hermione soon reached her flat, and she collapsed into her large, squishy armchair the moment she entered. She was greeted by a loud meowing as Crookshanks entered the sitting room to welcome her home. Hermione's flat was relatively large and comfortably furnished. Her job gave her enough money to allow her to live in comfort and still save for later life – something a lot of others didn't have the opportunity to do. Deciding that she didn't have enough motivation to make a complicated dinner, Hermione cooked some pasta and curled up in front of her telly (one of the things she thanked muggles for). Although Hermione's life was going well career-wise, she had to admit that she did feel lonely at times. She hadn't seen much of Harry since he and Ginny began preparing for the baby, and things were still awkward between her and Ron after their break up (which took place a few months into the relationship). She couldn't deny that Crookshanks wasn't the perfect housemate, but she did miss the friendly chatter and liveliness that the Gryffindor common room had always been filled with. With a sigh, Hermione tugged a blanket around her and began to watch Elf – one of her absolute favourite films no matter what the time of year.

One of the people whom the post war world hadn't treated so well (unsurprisingly) was Draco Malfoy. He now worked just as hard as Hermione, yet was paid less than half as much (and hated it too). He had been very lucky to escape prison after the war though, only having been let off due to the way he had been forced into the death eaters by his father, and funnily enough, the support of Harry in the matter. His final sentence had been the loss of the manor, along with the majority of his family's fortune. Soon after the sentence Draco was forced to admit that he'd have to work to survive, and eventually managed to get a job in the café at St Mungos. His father hadn't escaped so well, and had been quickly given a life sentence for his actions. He never made it to the prison though; committing suicide two days after the sentence was issued. Draco's mother had left the country, deciding that she would have better luck if she started over in America. Draco was inclined to agree with her, but couldn't bring himself to leave in case the situation turned out to be worse for him there (The states had been no more kind to fleeing death eaters than England had). All in all, Draco was not finding life so satisfying currently.

"Coffee please" a tired looking man asked as he arrived at the counter, trying not to yawn.

"Small, medium or large" Draco replied, sounding almost robotic in his weariness and dissatisfaction with life.

"Large" the man said, yawning widely "You here for much longer?"

"Three hours" Draco replied, he'd been counting down since the minute he arrived.

Draco grabbed a large cup and shoved it under the machine, holding the button down until it was almost full. He handed it to the man wordlessly and scanned his payment card. One of the things Kinsley had changed so far was to move the Wizarding world into cashless payment, which so far was working very well. Draco's back ached, and he earned to collapse into a soft, comfortable bed and just sleep. He knew he couldn't do this though, he needed every Knut he could get just to survive, and was working every second he could. He ran a hand through his hair – which had become darker and limper due to his lack of time and care. He contemplated whether his situation would ever get better, or would he just continue to live a dull, sad life until he inevitably died and was instantly disregarded and forgotten. Although he'd been badly treated and unhappy throughout the war, at least he didn't have to work, and was looked after. Sometimes (and only when he was at his lowest), Draco wondered if he'd been better off back then. This was a thought he quickly disregarded, remembering the constant fear he'd been in and all the horrible things he'd been forced to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry Potter pushed open the door to Forteqsue's café and peered around inside.

"Harry! Over here!" Hermione's voice rang out across the bustling room.

"Hermione!" A grin filled Harry's face at the sight of his friend "How've you been?"

"Very busy" Hermione told him "It's been non-stop the last few weeks"

"You're enjoying it though?"

"It's brilliant" she smiled "I'll need a holiday if it carries on like this though"

"I know exactly how you feel"

"Now tell me all about this baby!" Hermione exclaimed "I've barely seen you since the wedding!"

"I know I know, it's just been so busy lately!" He told her "We had to sort the house out and get a room ready and all the baby stuff"

"When's the due date? It's soon isn't it?"

"Not for a month actually, although at the rate he's growing it could be any day now" Harry held his hands up to show how big "Are we going to get anything to drink?"

"Oh sorry, I completely forgot about that!" Hermione's eyes were wide as she scrabbled for the menu "I'll have a latte…actually no, nowhere near enough caffeine"

Harry chuckled at her remark, "I think I'll just have some tea" he decided.

"I shall go for a Cappuccino then; I'll go and get them"

"No, I can do it" he protested.

She gave him a threatening glance and stood up. He remained, knowing that her mind wouldn't be changed. They finished their drinks quickly, chatting non-stop as they did. Harry persuaded her to let him get the next drinks, and managed to get to the front of the queue quickly as people recognised him and pushed him further forward.

As they sipped on their second drinks, the conversation turned back to work again.

"Apparently the Ministry are having real money problems" Harry told her "They're having a big change around at the moment"

"I heard that too" Hermione nodded "Two people in my department have been fired in the last week alone! It's a bit worrying to be honest"

"You don't need to worry!" he told her "You know there's no chance Kingsley would ever fire you"

"I don't know" she replied "Pavarti was fired a couple of weeks ago, and I'm sure she was by far the best in her department"

"Don't be silly Hermione, you have nothing to worry about, plus he knows how good you are at hexes" he winked at her. Hermione rolled her eyes in response to this, and glanced at her watch.

"Oh no, I have to go back now" she sighed, grabbing her coat and bag and standing up "Keep me updated on Ginny and the baby!"

"I will do" he assured her "enjoy your afternoon at work"

After giving Harry a quick hug goodbye, Hermione rushed out, apparating back to the Ministry as soon as she was off the premises.

_Draco,_

_Hi darling! I hope everything is going ok for you back in England, do tell me if you need anything!_

_As for me, I'm having a great time out here! I now love the café – and everyone is obsessed with my 'accent'. I even went and bought a goldfish this week! It's something I've always wanted but Lucius always said that they weren't magnificent enough, and that peacocks were the only acceptable pet for Purebloods._

_Anyway I really hope you'll be over to visit soon, it feels like months since I've seen you!_

_Lots of love_

_Mother_

Draco sighed and pushed the letter into his apron pocket. His mother was clearly having the time of her life over in America, he wondered if it was actually her first real chance at freedom in her life. She'd left as soon as Lucius had been sentenced, and had not been back since. Draco wondered if he'd be better off to quit his life here and go over and join her, but he saw that as giving in and although he was many things, one thing Draco was not was a quitter. At the same time, he wondered how much longer he'd actually be able to survive here. Every Knut of what he earned was spent; either on paying back his family's debt, or on housing and food. He couldn't bring himself to tell his mother that he was working in a hospital café either, so instead she thought he had been given a ministry job working with the hospital. He hated lying to her, but he knew how she'd react if she knew the truth and he didn't want to be guilty of causing her to leave her new life and come back and help him (which he knew she'd do). He was glad though, that she hadn't been sentenced for anything after the war (since she'd played very little part in it, and had contributed to Harry's eventual victory) because he didn't think he could have dealt with that lifeless look in her eyes which had been there throughout the war.

It was Friday night, and Hermione had once again collapsed down onto her sofa with a blanket wrapped around her. She yawned widely and rubber her eyes, determined to at least keep awake log enough to watch some TV and drag herself through to bed. Suddenly, a blue shape materialised in front her, forming itself into the shape of a stag.

"_Hermione_" Harry's voice sounded from the stag "_St Mungos now! Ginny's in labour_!"

Feeling the excitement and adrenaline rushed through her Hermione jumped up from the sofa, turning the TV off and grabbing her wand from the coffee table. She decided quickly that she didn't need to change out of her sweats, so dragged her UGG boots onto her feet (yet another invention she thanked muggles for) and ran out the door.

"Has she had it yet?" She called as she sped-walked along the corridor to where Ron as waiting outside a room.

"Calm down Hermione!" Ron said, standing up to greet her with a hug "They said it may be a while yet"

"It's so early though!" Hermione exclaimed "I saw Harry earlier this week and he said they still had a month to go!"

"Yeah" Ron shrugged "To be honest I don't think I'm the best person to ask about all of this"

"It's so exciting though!" She gushed "I still can't believe it, I mean, it's Harry!"

"I know, I know" Ron mused, a small grin on his face.

He sat back down in the chair he'd just vacated, and Hermione slid into the one beside him. There were a few minutes silence before anyone spoke again.

"How's work?" Ron asked her, running a hand through his hair and trying not to yawn.

"Yeah it's good, how're the Chudley Cannons?"

"Great thanks" he grinned "I never realised how much easier it was to beat than keep! I mean I always found the chasers very hard to predict and keep up with mentally…"

Hermione stifled a yawn and nodded, pretending to listen as Ron continued to explain in detail the physics of the game.

Ten minutes later, Harry ran out into the corridor, tears of happiness running down his cheeks.

"He's here! He's really here!"

"It's a boy?" Hermione yelled, jumping up and colliding with him in a hug.

"Well done mate" Ron said in an oddly high voice as he joined the hug.

"He's just so perfect" Harry told them, wiping at his face with his hand "And Ginny-"

"Can we go and see them?" Hermione asked, her eyes glistening.

"Not yet, you can see Ginny though" Harry told them, trying to compose himself. The three broke apart and Harry led the way through two doors to the recovery room, where an exhausted yet very happy Ginny lay on the hospital bed.

"Congratulations!" Hermione squealed, running over to give her a hug.

"Gentle Hermione!" Harry called out, worrying that she'd crush Ginny in her enthusiasm.

"Thanks" Ginny sighed "I really can't believe it"

"Have you got a name yet?" Ron asked, giving Ginny a much gentler hug than Hermione had.

"We've got a few ideas" Harry told them "But we don't know which one fits him best"

"You don't need to decide right now" Hermione reassured them "you've got plenty of time"

"Where is he? Where is he?" A fourth voice filled the room as Mrs Weasley ran in, closely followed by her husband.

"Is he ok?" She asked as she enveloped Ginny in a tight squeeze "Oh darling I'm so proud of you!"

"He's just being sorted out, they said they'd bring him back soon" Ginny said, seeming calmer than any of the others about the situation.

"Why've they taken him?" Mrs Weasley replied quickly "Oh Harry, I'm so happy for you two!" She pulled Harry into a hug too.

"Because he was early, stop worrying mum!"

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe it!" Mrs Weasley sniffed loudly, dabbing at her eyes with a hanky.

"Here he is" a nurse said as she entered the room, a small bundle held close to her breast.

Ginny immediately reached out to take him, and the combined sounds of cooing and sniffing filled the room.

"He's perfect" Hermione mused, reaching out and stroking his head "I'm so happy for you"

Ginny said nothing in response but just continued to stare in amazement at her son, her eyes glistening with tears. Harry sat down on the bed beside her and kissed her head, whispering something in her ear to which she smiled even more, letting a few tears roll down her face.

"I'll leave you for a bit" Hermione said quietly "does anyone else want a coffee?"

"I'd love one" Ron replied quickly "I'll come too"

"No you stay here, it's your family time" Hermione smiled, trying to hold back tears at the sight of such a happy group of people "Anyone else fancy a coffee?"

"No thanks Hermione" Mr Weasley told her, whilst his wife shook her head, unable to tear her eyes away from her grandson.

Hermione made her way up to the top floor, where she ordered a coffee, trying to come to terms with the latest development.

"Seven sickles please" the boy behind the counter told her in a bored voice, as he held out his hand.

Hermione dropped some change into his hand and took her drink, sinking into the nearest table to the counter. She still couldn't believe it, Harry was a father now. He had a _son_. If that didn't classify him as 'grown up', then she really didn't know what would. At the same time as feeling overwhelmed with happiness, she was also slightly sad. She wanted to have a child, or at least be somewhere along the way to having one. She hadn't had a boyfriend since Ron; she hadn't even had sex in over 6 months! Hermione groaned and leant her head on the table. She was just so bored of feeling alone and boring, even the chance to go out for the evening and hook up with someone random would make her feel wanted! She suddenly became aware that the bored looking boy from the counter had taken a seat on the table beside her, and was staring aimlessly at the polystyrene cup on the table in front of him. The door swung open with a bang, and they both jumped. Unfortunately for Hermione, the boy jerked his arm as he jumped, knocking his drink over Hermione.

"I'm sorry, I just- Granger?! Is that you?" His eyes grew quickly wide in surprise.

"Malfoy?" She looked stunned "what's going on?"

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Ginny was in labour, what about you?"

"I work here" Draco admitted, looking down "Let me get you something to clear that up.

By the time he'd returned with a bunch of serviettes, Hermione was still looking shell-shocked.

"So Weaslette's got a baby then?" Draco asked her, attempting to maker conversation.

"Y…yes" Hermione stuttered in reply.

"With Potter"

Hermione nodded, not sure how to react to this new, civil Malfoy.

"And I assume you and Weasley have 5 children by now?" Draco asked, a smile almost making its way onto his face.

"No, we broke up years ago" Hermione shook herself out of trance and managed to reply.

"Oh really?" Draco's raised his eyebrows "Is it Krum's children then?"

"No, no children" Hermione shook her head "Are you sure you're Draco Malfoy?"

"Um yes, why would I not be?"

"I don't know; you just seem so…civil now" she shrugged.

"We all changed after the war" he said, shrugging too.

"It's odd; I never in a million years would have expected this to happen"

"What?"

"Us two" she motioned with her hand "speaking, and Harry having a baby, and Ron being on a Quiddich team, and me still being alone"

"Weasley's on a Quiddich team?!" Draco looked incredulous.

"Chudley Cannon's, beater" she told him "He said that the speed of the chasers was less so that…oh I don't know, I stopped listening"

"And I'm assuming you're running some elf rights association?"

"Education minister actually" she corrected him.

"Typical Granger" he rolled his eyes "Oh fuck I have to go back to work now"

"How long is your break?"

"Five minutes" he yawned.

"I'm sure you're meant to have more than that" Hermione told him, a frown on her face.

"Yeah but they pay me more this way" he stretched his arms out and got up "As weird as this sounds – Nice seeing you Granger"

"You too" she replied vaguely "Ah damn, I was meant to get Ron a coffee"

"I'll do one for him quickly – it's on the house" Draco told her as he made his way round behind the counter and flicked the coffee machine on.

"Here you go" Draco handed the cup over "Bye"

"Um thanks…Malfoy" she nodded, looking shocked "Bye"

That's odd, Hermione told herself as she left. She couldn't believe that had been Draco Malfoy. _The _Draco Malfoy, who was rude, smug and constantly annoying throughout Hogwarts, being pleasant and even giving her a free drink!

"People really do change…" she muttered to herself as she walked down the stairs.

"They really do" a portrait on the window called after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The office was silent apart from the occasionally sigh or rustling of papers. Hermione Granger was sat at the desk, her brow furrowed and a hand on her forehead as she read the piece of paper in her other hand. She scribbled a few notes on in pencil, and circled several words. With a loud sigh, she dropped the paper onto the desk and leant back in her chair, yawning. There was a sharp rap at the door.

"Come in" she called, rubbing her eyes "Oh hi Kinsley" she said as he entered, sitting up straight in her chair "what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you had the report on the Whitley enquiry?"

"I've just finished looking over it, but I haven't had chance to write up any notes yet" she said, handing him the sheet she'd just been perusing.

"That's fine, I only need to tell them that it's being looked at" he paused, and looked at her "When was the last time you took a day off?"

"I don't need a day off" she responded, sitting up even straighter as she struggled to stop herself from yawning "I just didn't sleep so well last night"

"I heard that Harry's a father now" Kinsley continued, as if he hadn't hear her reply "You're taking the rest of the day off to go and see the baby now actually"

"I really don't need time off, and I've got lots of-" Hermione protested.

"It's non-negotiable" Kinsley cut her off "You don't even have to see him, just go home and get some sleep, you look too tired!"

"Thanks then" she replied, sensing a lost battle "I'll have the report on your desk tomorrow afternoon"

"No rush Hermione" he smiled kindly "and no sneaking any work home, I'll get Arnold to check you on the way out!"

"I won't, I promise" Hermione tugged her cardigan from the back of her chair and pulled it on. "Are you sure it's ok for me to go?"

"I need an education minister who isn't asleep on her desk" Kinsley joked "now just leave!"

"Thanks Minister" she said as she made her way out, receiving the usual look of irritation for addressing him formally.

"Hermione" Ginny greeted her as she entered "Aren't you meant to be at work?"

"Kinsley told me to go and get some rest" she explained, greeting her friend with s quick hug "I thought they would have sent you home by now?"

"So did I" Ginny sighed "but James had to stay here for a few more days anyway, and they said I could keep the room and stay with him since it wasn't otherwise needed – although I have a feeling that Harry's presence had more to do with that"

"You've decided on James then?" Hermione inquired.

"Yeah, Harry was really happy when I suggested it so we went with it" she smiled "he looks like a James doesn't he?" she motioned to the cot next to the bed.

"Hi James" she cooed gently, reaching out a hand for him to grab at with his tiny fingers. "Aw he's so precious"

"You can hold him if you want?" Ginny offered, reaching into the cot to carefully lift him out and pass him over to Hermione "They took him out of the incubator thing this morning, but said they'd like to keep an eye on him for another day, although he seems absolutely fine now"

"Hello little one" Hermione spoke to him a 'baby-voice' "I'm your Auntie Hermione, oh yes I am!"

James gurgled happily in response, waving a chubby arm in the air.

"I can't get over how perfect he is" Ginny sighed, watching her son grab at Hermione's hair in fascination "and he's barely cried at all!"

"I'm sure that will change soon enough" Hermione warned her, wincing as he tugged hard on the hair to see what it did. "No don't do that, that's hurty for Auntie Hermione"

He ignored her and tugged harder, his gurgling now sounding more like laughing than anything. Hermione carefully detached his hand from her locks, pushing her hair over her shoulders to avoid a repeat. James however was not happy with the loss of his latest entertainment, and began to wail, his face quickly growing red.

"Oh now don't cry little one" Hermione said, stroking his head and rocking him gently "Shhhhh now"

"I'll sort him out, don't worry" Ginny told her, taking the baby out of her arms. Hermione let go reluctantly, feeling empty at the loss of the small body from her arms. She watched as Ginny calmed him down, blowing raspberries at him until the wails turned to chuckles instead.

"I think I'll go and get a drink, do you want anything?" Hermione asked her, suddenly finding it difficult to watch Ginny and her son.

"Some tea would be lovely if you don't mind" Ginny sighed "I'm not allowed so much coffee now, I don't know how I'll survive"

"I'm sure you'll make it" Hermione said, smiling at her and waving at James as she left the room.

"A coffee and a cup of tea please" Hermione asked as she made it to the front of the queue, noticing how much busier the café was in the daytime.

"That's 11 Sickles 27 Granger"

"Oh, it's you again!" Hermione said in surprise, suddenly realising that Draco was serving her.

"Well done Granger, so much for being the smartest witch of your age" Draco said quickly back.

"Let me off, I'm tired" she replied, showing her card into the machine.

"How come you're not at work in the middle of the day?"

"I got sent home, apparently I looked too tired" she shrugged, continuing to stand by the till, even though she'd already been given her drinks.

"Only you would have to be forced to take a break from work, Granger"

"Just because I enjoy my job" Hermione pointed out.

"Just because you have the option to do something you enjoy" Draco bit back quietly.

"Um thanks for the drinks" Hermione said, suddenly feeling awkward "See you around"

Draco nodded in response, turning away to serve the next customer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

For some strange reason, Hermione arrived at work on Wednesday morning feeling motivated to get through the pile of papers on her desk - Mostly so that she could stop worrying about them. It had been almost a week since Kinsley had sent her home from work, and she'd been careful to at least look awake and productive when he was around. She had a meeting that morning, and having already planned what she needed to do, managed to get a third of the way through the papers before having to attend it. Although meetings were dull, Hermione was ever thankful for the fact they were given coffee and biscuits in them, which made them bearable at least.

"Is everyone here?" Hermione looked around the long table, counting the people who sat there "Let's go then, James? Are you ok to go first?"

The tall middle aged man nodded, getting to his feet and flicking his wand at the screen at the head of the table.

"So this is the report from Bergens, what he's trying to say is that…"

Hermione leant back in her chair, trying to keep her eyes open and listen. She nodded her head occasionally to look like she was paying attention, but was really trying to decide which pair of pyjamas she'd picked out to buy.

Two hours later, and the meeting was still as dull as ever. To make matters even worse, they had run out of coffee, and the only biscuits left were the raisin one's which Hermione didn't like. There had been a slightly amusing point though, when the man next to her fell asleep and started to snore loudly, and she had to discretely wake him up whilst the others tried to hold in their laughter.

"In conclusion" Ed droned on, as Hermione tried to hide a yawn by holding her hand over her mouth "I've found that the results for Muggle Studies have rapidly risen since the idea of including a trip to Muggle London was added, and furthermore, the teaching standards for all non-compulsory subjects have been raised"

"Has anyone got anything to add?" Hermione asked, looking around with the table daring anyone to prolong the meeting "No? Excellent, we can all go and have lunch then"

The group began to stretch, slowly getting to their feet as the meeting came to a close.

"Do you need the whole transcript for this?" A young witch asked Hermione, waving a QuickQuotes quill and some parchment in her face.

"No, just go through and pick out the points covered and conclusions – just the normal"

"Ok, thank you Miss Granger!" The witch squeaked, hastily tucking the parchment into her bag.

"Have a nice afternoon Laura!" Hermione called after her as she rushed off.

Hermione was just making her way back to her office when a random, crazy thought hit her – why didn't she go and visit Malfoy? Maybe catch him out on this 'niceness' act? She didn't believe that he really could have changed, it just didn't seem possible. That didn't mean in any way that she wasn't averse to testing him though.

By the time Hermione arrived at St Mungos, she already regretted her decision. What was she thinking, going to see _Draco Malfoy _to check if he was still pretending to be nice?! She considered turning around and leaving several times, but before she knew it she was at the front of the queue, telling the bored looking wizard she wanted to go to the café.

_What am I meant to say?_ Hermione asked herself desperately. _Hi arch enemy from Hogwarts, are you still keeping up the niceness act or have you really changed from the monster you've been all your life? _No, that really wouldn't work. This was a stupid, stupid idea. Typical Hermione to be nosey and have to find out what was going on. With a resigned sigh, she joined the short queue at the counter, relieved that there was no blond hair anywhere near the cashier.

"Can I help you?" A short, stocky witch asked her, as she reached the cashier.

"I was just…um…wondering if Draco was working today?" Hermione stuttered, turning red as she heard the words come out of her own mouth.

"He's not in till later, sorry" the witch replied; a knowing look in her eye "Is that everything?"

"Yes, sorry" Hermione said, turning to leave.

"I'll tell him you were looking for him" the witch called after her.

"No! Don't do that!" Hermione quickly told her "It's um nothing"

She was practically running to get away from the café, almost tripping over in her haste as the witch stared after her in confusion.

"Hey Draco, there was a woman in here looking for you early" Veronica told him, winking.

"Oh really, who?" Draco replied, looking mildly interested.

"Tall, medium length brown hair, slim?"

"No idea" Draco said, probably just Pansy trying to hunt him down and beg for marriage again.

"She was hot" Veronica added "I so would"

"You would to anyone" Draco pointed out.

"Probably" Veronica shrugged "at least I'm not picky"

"Definitely not" he muttered under his breath, making his way out to the counter.

Although he pretended not to care, he couldn't stop wondering who this 'mystery woman' could be. There was always the possibility of Pansy, but the last he'd heard she'd married some rich and respectable man in Denmark. It could be one of those annoying Slytherin girls who had been obsessed with him throughout Hogwarts. Draco sighed, hoping in wasn't one of them, they were very persistent. Though he racked his brains hard, he couldn't think of anyone else who would come looking for him – and not try and contact him by owl or anything, but actually come in person. It was probably just a mistake on Veronica's part, there were several blond haired boys who worked at the café.

A day later, Draco had still not got any further with whom this 'woman' had been. She definitely hadn't been back since – he'd been on the lookout all day – so clearly couldn't have been that bothered about finding him.

The walk home was always a worrisome one, never knowing if he'd get back to find his flat vandalised by any ex-death eater haters, or if he'd be kicked out of it for being two months behind on paying his rent. He could barely survive on what he had left after paying his monthly fine, let alone keeping up with rent payments. He couldn't even afford to renew his apparating license (although he did have to admit that the walk to and from work was usually a pleasant one).

As Draco walked, lost in his nightmare of worries and fears, he realised he'd fallen in step with the woman in front of him. She seemed familiar – well what he could see of her did anyway - he stared at her back, trying to work out where he recognised her from. She was relatively tall (maybe a head shorter than him), on the thin side, and with wavy brown hair which fell just below her shoulders. Suddenly, it hit him, and he gasped loudly. The woman stopped and turned around to see what the sound was.

"Malfoy?" she asked in surprise "Do you just follow me around now?"

"That's odd, I'm sure it was you looking for me at work yesterday" he bit back, finally understanding who the 'mystery woman' was.

"Don't be silly, why would _I _be looking for _you_?" she replied, trying not to look surprised that he knew.

"You tell me Granger" Draco said, raising his eyebrows slightly as he challenged her.

"So what? I was just dropping by and thought I'd go get a sandwich" Hermione said, searching for something to say.

"You didn't even buy anything"

"I realised I wasn't hungry" she replied, feeling herself get redder with each lie.

"If you wanted to see me, you could have just asked" Draco pointed out, feeling smug at the very trapped look on Hermione's face "In fact I'll give you the option to, do you want to go and grab a coffee?"

"What?"

"Coffee, the drink. Or maybe just water – I can't stand coffee after having made it all day long"

"Why?" Hermione furrowed her brow.

"Why not" he shrugged "hurry up though, I'm getting cold standing around"

"Ok then" she said, deciding she couldn't be out-niced by Malfoy "that would be lovely"

Draco grinned widely at her (reminding her in some way of Fred Weasleys mischievous smile) and led her off down the street.

"Your mum is really living in America?" Hermione sounded dumbfounded.

"Yup" Draco nodded "she has ever since the end of the war"

"And your dad?" Hermione asked, intrigued about what had happened to Draco's family after the fall of Voldemort.

"Dead, killed himself straight after the sentence" Draco told her, beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Don't worry about it, he wasn't much of a father anyway" he said, downing the last of his butterbeer.

"I should be going" Hermione said, looking at her watch.

"Are you sure you don't want me to pay you for the drinks? I did invite you after all!"

"No chance, if you pay then it almost turns into a date, and there's no way that's happening" Hermione pointed out as she got up to leave.

"Fair argument, thank you then Grang…Hermione"

"You're welcome" she smiled at him "see you around"

"You too"

Hermione went to bed that night still replaying the evening. She had to admit now that Draco _had _changed. Or he was an incredible actor. Both seemed similarly unlikely, but whatever it was, he was a lot more likeable now. She soon dozed off, her dreams filled with images of cats, coffee cups, and oddly enough, Kinsley Shacklebolt wearing a green tutu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Three months had passed since their first coffee together, and the pair had become very well acquainted in the time. They met up for coffee about once a week, and often spent evenings eating owl orders (the Wizarding world's answer to takeaways) and educating Draco on things in the muggle world. The rest of the magical world went crazy, with photos of them together appearing in newspapers and magazines combined with articles on their supposed 'romance'. Despite what the newspapers might say, the two of them were _not _a couple. They were just two people, who used to be worst enemies and now happened to be good friends. They had had several discussions over their past hatred of each other, laughing about the time Hermione punched him in the face and his short lived transformation into a ferret. They had both changed since their time at Hogwarts – Draco much more drastically than Hermione – but they still found it odd at how quickly they how struck up a friendship, and how easily they got along. When reading about it in the paper, Harry's first reaction was to apparate over to Hermione's flat and question her all about it. Ron on the other hand sent her an apologetic note explaining that whilst he didn't have any problem over who she was friends with now, he still intently disliked Draco and she shouldn't expect that to change even if he ran around in a dress handing out flowers. Something Hermione decided she really did _not _ever want to see.

"I still don't get it" Draco whined.

"We're watching the problem_ through the eyes of the children_" Hermione tried to explain.

"What children?"

"Ted's children!"

"Where are Ted's children?"

"Did you watch any of the end bit?" Hermione demanded, rolling her eyes at him "never mind, we've got 'The Big Bang Theory' coming up next, and then I'll have to try and explain all of science to you"

"I think I'll need another drink then" Draco joked, standing up and stretching "do you want anything from the kitchen?"

"I'm alright thanks"

Draco disappeared into the kitchen, just as a tapping noise sounded from the window. Hermione went over and opened it, wondering who was trying to contact her at this time. The deliverer was a small brown own with bright yellow eyes and a small beak, which ruffled its feathers haughtily when Hermione attempted to stroke it. The owl dropped the letter on the floor and departed, as Hermione read the name on the front of it.

"Draco, there's a letter for you!" she called through to him.

"Oh right, is it from my mother?" he asked, walking back into Hermione's sitting room.

"Don't think so, that's not her writing" Hermione said, frowning at the unknown font.

Draco took it from her and ripped it open, his face blank as he read the contents.

"What's it about?"

"Oh nothing" Draco replied quickly, stuffing the letter back into its envelope. Hermione looked confused by this action, but quickly shook it off as she returned to the television.

"So let me give you some context, Sheldon and Leonard are two scientists who-"

She was interrupted by another knock, this one from the door.

Looking confused, Hermione went to the door.

"One large pepperoni?" the tired eyed man asked.

"That's the one, let me just go and grab my purse, how come you're not using owls tonight?" she asked, digging around in her handbag.

"There's some sort of bug going round them, it's been a nightmare the last two nights" the man sighed, rubbing at his eyes "Two galleons and 6 sickles please"

"Here you go" she handed him the money in exchange for the large box "have a nice evening"

"You too" he answered, this time trying to suppress a yawn.

"Now where was I?" Hermione asked herself, settling back down onto the sofa and placing the box on the table.

"I owe you a galleon and 3 sickles" Draco pointed out, beginning to get his wallet out.

"You don't need to pay me! It's only a galleon"

"You paid last time, and the time before that! Come on Hermione"

"It's nothing!" she batted his hand away.

"I'm not letting you pay for me for the third time in a row" he dropped the money onto the table "There you go, I'll just leave it here, now carry on with this program"

Hermione couldn't help but wonder what had been in the letter, and when Draco went to the toilet, she took her chance.

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_It has come to our attention that you have missed your second payment this year (as decided during your trial). We are writing to you to remind you of the Ministry's power to take ownership of your property, should another payment be missed, or should the missed payment not be paid in within the next month._

_Have a nice day,_

_Jane Smith_

_The Ministry of Magic_

Hermione quickly pushed the letter back into its envelope, feeling bad for having invaded his privacy. How could she not have known about this? She remembered having read about the fines the Malfoy's had been given, and was reminded on a weekly basis how often Draco worked and how much he moaned about it. But she'd never realised that his situation was this serious. If only he'd told her, she'd have been happy to help him out! She couldn't tell him she'd read the letter, and knew about it, and she couldn't just randomly offer him money. Hermione bit her lip, deep in thought.

"Ready?" Draco asked, returning to the room.

"Yup" she replied absentmindedly, flicking her at the telly.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked her, 15 minutes later when he realised she hadn't uttered a word since he'd returned from the toilet, despite having chattered constantly at him all evening.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem very…deep in contemplation" he mused "something on your mind?"

"No, nothing!" she smiled at him and took a sip of her drink.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" she paused and bit her lip again "actually no, I have to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"Please don't be angry, but I…I read the letter you got"

"You read the letter?"

"I'm sorry, I was just wondering why you were so distant about it, so when you were in the toilet, I just had a look" she looked down at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"And what, you don't want to be around someone so 'poor' now?" he asked scathingly.

"No not at all!" she hastened to reply "I want to help you! I'm happy to lend you money; I've got more than enough-"

"I don't want any of your money" he said firmly.

"It's fine, you can pay it back when you've got enough" she reassured him "I don't want you to be kicked out of your house"

"I'm not borrowing a single Knut from you, can we just forget you ever read it?" he pleaded.

She nodded quickly, realising that he wasn't going to be swayed.

"Just promise me that if it gets any worse, you'll let me help you?" she asked.

"Fine" he replied, both of them knowing full well that wouldn't happen "Please don't read my mail again"

Hermione nodded guiltily, and the two returned to the television in a slightly awkward silence.

"Draco, Draco, Draco" Hermione shouted excitedly, entering his small flat without knocking.

"Hi Hermione, what's so exciting you had to rush into my flat without knocking?" He asked her, getting up from the sofa to greet her.

"Please don't get annoyed" she began, brandishing a piece of parchment "I saw this today, and I really think it would be perfect for you"

"What is it?" he asked, taking the parchment and skim reading it "a job vacancy in the ministry? Don't be stupid"

"I'm not being stupid!" she protested "Look, you're perfectly qualified for this, and the working hours are so much better than you're currently forced to do!"

"There's no chance they'll accept me" he pointed out "I think you've forgotten how much the Ministry hates ex-death eaters like me!"

"Ah they've moved on from that" she said, waving her hand to indicate what a small thing it was "you can't deny that this wouldn't be a great opportunity"

"I said no, now off you go, I've got to be at work in half an hour and I'm sure Crookshanks will be missing you"

"Don't say no, just think about it" she pleaded "Enjoy work"

"I can barely wait" he grimaced back "Now shoo! Off you go!"

Despite his seemingly negative reaction to Hermione's idea, as soon as the door was shut, he quickly read through the information on the parchment. She was right; this job did look perfect for him. It was in the education sector (assumedly how Hermione had heard about it) and involved working to improve and moderate OWL and NEWT exams. Although the memories of some of his OWL exams made Draco cringe, he would be lying if he didn't admit that he'd actually enjoyed some of those exams – the charms one in particular. To add to that, the pay they offered was good, almost twice what he was currently receiving, and that was only with having to work five days a week. Unfortunately, Draco was almost 100% that he couldn't get this job. To start with, he had no experience whatsoever working in this area. And to add to that, he hadn't even completed his NEWT exams (despite this not being a requirement, he expected it would be frowned upon not to have). Even without the whole 'ex-death eater' issue, the chances weren't looking good already. Draco sighed, and flopped down onto the threadbare sofa.

The next morning he had come to a decision: he would apply for the job, just in case, but not mention it to Hermione so she wouldn't feel bad when he didn't get it. Feeling satisfied with himself, he sent his application in that evening during his break, and got home from work feeling a lot more hopeful for the future than he had done for months.

Draco returned home from visiting Harry and his son with Hermione, to find an owl waiting for him in his flat. He turned over the letter to open it, and the Ministry seal on the back caused shivers of dread to run through him. He really had no Galleons to spare, and had no idea how he would pay this latest bill.

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_We are writing in response to you recent application for a vacancy in the Education department of the Ministry of Magic. We would like to invite you to an interview this Friday, at 5 pm. Please contact us within the next two days if it isn't possible for you to make this date and time, if we don't hear from you, we look forward to seeing you on Friday._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Thomas Johnston_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_Thank you very much for attending an interview earlier this week. We'd like to offer you the job as an Exams Administrator within the Education sector of the Ministry of Magic. Unless we hear otherwise, we'd like you to start on Tuesday at 10am._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Thomas Johnston_

The letter fluttered onto the floor. Draco couldn't believe what he had just read. _A job? An actual job?_ It couldn't be true, who would offer him a job? He grabbed it off the floor and reread it just to check. And again. And then once more in case he had missed any details. He had to tell Hermione about this right away, she'd be so happy! And probably a bit annoyed that he hadn't told her he was applying in the first place...

After a bit of deliberation, Draco decided that it would be best to invite Hermione over for dinner and then tell her – once she had a few sips of alcohol in her system. With that plan in mind, he sent her a quick owl before rushing to the hospital café to hand in his notice, never having been so excited to get to work.

"Hi!" Hermione called as she wandered into Draco's apartment that evening.

"Don't bother knocking, it's so much easier if you just wander in" Draco joked, greeting her in jeans and a shirt.

"What's the occasion then? You never normally invite me over in the week" Hermione enquired, dropping her bag on the floor by the door.

"No occasion" Draco lied casually "I just felt like it"

"What's this I smell? Have you _cooked_ Draco?" Hermione demanded, marching into his kitchen to inspect.

"I just mixed a few things up" he shrugged "It's basically ready; I'll get you a drink"

"I'm really in the mood for lemonade if you've got some?" Hermione asked, already digging around in the cupboard.

"Go and sit down Hermione" Draco told her, pushing her out of small kitchen "You're ok to eat now aren't you?"

Ten minutes later the two of them were sat on Draco's sofa, tucking into their dinner as they sipped the wine Draco had bought.

"This is really good curry, did you actually buy it?" Hermione joked.

"I can actually cook you know! Well a few things anyway"

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

"More wine?" Draco offered.

"I'm alright thanks; I've got to work tomorrow. I cannot be bothered to read through one more report" she groaned, taking a deep sip of wine "you know what? I will have a drop more. Since when did you have wine anyway?"

"Since I decided to" Draco shot back "my upbringing finally caught me I guess"

"Oh no, does that mean you'll turn back into a precocious little brat again?"

"Hey! I wasn't thaaaat bad, was I?"

"You were pretty bad" she pointed out.

"At least I wasn't a frizzy haired know-it-all"

"Like who?" Hermione asked, looking innocent.

"Just some bitch in Gryffindor, you didn't know her did you?" he replied vaguely.

"Is that the one who punched you in third year? So much for the 'tough' persona"

"Piss off Granger" Draco whined, punching her playfully in the arm "This is gonna go cold if you don't eat quickly! And it was actually quite difficult to make!"

"Calm down, I'm eating it!" she told him, eating a huge forkful to prove her point.

"By the way the job I told you about is gone, Kingsley told me this morning they've found someone for it" Hermione said.

"Yeah I know" Draco replied absentmindedly, stirring his food around.

"How did you know?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"I just…um…heard it somewhere" Draco sipped his wine nervously.

"You didn't apply for it did you? Oh god you did! Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped!"

"I didn't need your help" Draco pointed out "I got the job"

"You what?"

"I'm the person who they chose! Me!"

"Really?" Hermione looked incredulous "you'd better not be joking"

"Of course I'm not joking!"

"Oh that's brilliant then! I'm so happy for you" Hermione cried, leaning towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Careful Hermione!" Draco warned, holding the hand with the glass in away from her.

"Just put it down" she pointed out.

Draco placed it carefully on the floor, before reciprocating the hug and rocking her from side to side a bit.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this, when did you find out?" Hermione asked; pulling her head back a bit but her arms remained wrapped around his neck.

"Only this morning" he explained "do you really think I would be able to keep it from you for that long?"

"This is so good Draco!" she squealed, burying herself in his neck again.

Draco said nothing in reply, but squeezed her torso tightly against him and nestled into her hair. They parted slowly a few seconds later, finding themselves with their faces mere inches apart. Acting on impulse, Draco leant forwards towards Hermione and pressed his lips against hers. She froze for a millisecond, before reacting by pushing her lips firmly into his. The kiss was gentle to begin with; small, delicate movements as they discovered each others mouths. Draco slid his hand slowly into Hermione's hair, anchoring it at the back of her head and using it to twist her head slightly. Hermione reacted to this by sliding her bottom lip into his mouth, as their kiss became faster and more urgent. Before they knew it, they were lying on the sofa; Draco's form hovering over Hermione's as her devoured every part of her mouth. Their curry and wine lay forgotten on the small living room table.

"Draco" Hermione moaned, reluctantly pulling her mouth away from his "are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Most definitely" he replied, capturing her lips once again.

With a small shrug, Hermione gave in and returned the kiss. Although she'd probably regret it, she couldn't deny that it wasn't very nice for the time being.

The sun filtered through a small window, landing on the threadbare carpet which filled the floor space of the room. The only other things in the room were a freestanding cupboard, a cabinet (which served as a bedside table), and a small single bed. Despite being a single bed, two bodies were squeezed into it, their limbs intertwining as they slept. Hermione's eyes fluttered open slowly, and she rubbed them with her free hand (the other being trapped under somebody else's body) as her eyesight cleared. She peered around her, trying to work out who she'd awoken curled up next to. She caught sight of the blond hair above her head, and with a slight feeling of dread in her chest, she pushed herself up to discover that it was in fact Draco fast asleep in her bed. Or was it her bed? She was sure her bed was bigger, and her walls were white, not blue… In fact she was pretty sure that this wasn't her bedroom.

Draco shuffled slightly in his sleep, as Hermione slid out the side of the bed to avoid waking him. Her face turned red as she realised the fact that she was entirely naked.

"Clothes…where are you clothes?" she muttered, grabbing her skirt off the floor as she searched desperately for her top and underwear.

"Shnaugh" Draco moaned, rolling over in his sleep. Feeling an increasing sense of urgency, Hermione spotted her wand and grabbed it off the floor. She muttered a quick summoning spell, and escaped with her clothes to redress in the sitting room, before apparating away as fast as she could.


End file.
